IvoryFlame
Background info IvoryFlame is a 16 year teenager in Scranton, Pennsylvania, who wants to be an English Major and write comic books for a living. He enjoys videogames, comics, the internet, and swimming. IvoryFlame is an ardent fan of 70's and 80's rock, with is favorite bands being Journey, Aerosmith, Iron Maiden, Van Halen, and Guns N Roses. He is a mild fan of 90's alt rock and Grunge, considering bands like Nirvana, Soundgarden, and Primus to be quite talented. Howver, he is disgusted by modern bands liek the jonas brothers, or any country music or rap stars ever. Smash History. Super Smash Bros. IvoryFlame got an N64 and Super Smash Bros. for christmas one year, and was surprised when the Gamecube and Melee came out the next year, due to his parents being unwilling to get a new game system the year after they got him the N64. His mains were: Kirby Fox Captain Falcon Super Smash Bros. Melee IvoryFlame got his gamecube and Melee two years after he got his N64. His mains were: Samus Kirby Roy Captain Falcon Ganondorf Brawl IvoryFlame got Brawl the day it came out, but could not play it until the following day due to visiting his cousin in South Carolina at the time and not having a Wii in the Hotel. His mains are: Kirby Samus R.O.B. Snake King Dedede MYM History IvoryFlame is MYMer who debuted in MYM2 and created 5 movesets : Stephen Colbert, Rorschach, Dr. Doom, Lego Darth Vader, and Fawful. Stephen Colbert was #9 overall and Fawful was number #47 or something. He also penned Story Mode called The Great Subspace Crisis, but this was before SM's were ranked. In MYM3, IvoryFlame did not fare as well. He created five movesets here as well: Joe Perry, the Bombastic Bag-Man, Sylar, Thor, and Shroob, though not in that order. He also wrote another SM, this time called "battlefield Subspace: Invasion is Go!!!" It was posted over the course of two edits, causing it to have a small limelight window, though IvoryFlame knows it's his own darn fault. In mYM4, IvoryFlame was very unfocused, producing only 2 movesets: Beppo the Bulimic Hippo(an original character, and Hoss Delgado. He also submitted a re-tooled Bombastic Bag-man moveset, but he neglected a rule prohibiting such things. He was also supposed to submit a SM called Time Crash, but computer problems nipped it in the bud. IvoryFlame was un-notably absent from MYM5, but the contest went just fine. Some speculate his absence was due to marital issues with his 7 wives, 3 of which are boxes (IvoryFlame is an open mormon in a middle-eastern nation where man-box relations are legal). IvoryFlame has made a vow to his deceased idol Billy Mays to take a more active role in MYM6. Personality and relationship with other MYMers IvoryFlame often refers to himself as "MYM's drunk uncle" and "a troll", and is often politely tolerated by other MYMers. In his posts, IvoryFlame is often very short and direct, and his attempts at humour are often Mojave dry and unnoticed by fellow MYMers. His comments on other movesets are often just afew sentences (e.g. "Good job! I love the attack with the thing! Really cool."), since he doesn't think his movesets are good enough to pass judgement on others. Trivia *IvoryFlame has only had 4 avatars in his entire time at Smashboards: Samus, The Red-Afro EBA Agent, The Aforementioned Agent with a Santa beard, and his current one, Kanye West smoking a cigar. *IvoryFlame's Joe PErry moveset inspired a MYM4er to make a James Hetfield moveset that unfortunate;y did not materialize. Sonc the Baron's Eddie the Head moveset is also similar. *GreatClayMonkey was noted to say he "Didn't care for" IvoryFlame's Stephen Colbert moveset after it came in 9th place overall. IvoryFlame was just happy GCM noticed him. *IvoryFlame was a pro basketball player in The Young And The Movesets by TheSundanceKid. Sundance had to first ask in private message if IvoryFlame was man. *IvoryFlame is one of the few MYMers without a nickname, most likely due to his inconsistent membership. Category:MYMers